


Art for Splintering in Slow Motion by cyndrarae.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jared has been fighting the 'darkness' for as long as he can remember, until he can't, or doesn't want to anymore. He decides to treat himself to one final weekend of fun before laying down his arms. The last thing he expects though is a gatecrasher, least of all his ex-husband, Jensen.





	Art for Splintering in Slow Motion by cyndrarae.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splintering in Slow Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526416) by [cyndrarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae). 



> I picked this wonderful story up as a pinch hit and believe me when I say I was *lucky* to get chance to create for such a wonderful author. Her story is so evocative and emotional and just perfect. Please go and read and give her lots of love! Thanks as always goes to big_heart_june for her awesome nsfw images!

  



End file.
